Always to Remember
by Dem0nL0rd Lucy
Summary: Kakashi and Obito go on a mission together and Obito wants to show Kakashi what he is thinking about. YAOI, Character Death, and BOTH Kakashi and Obito are around 25-YEARS OLD, ONE SHOT


Always To Remember

We have always been best friends for as long as I can remember. I never really did think of us as anything else except friends, but to him we were 'friends with benefits'. That had flew right over my head when he told me, but as of now I really wish it hadn't.

It was the day of his funeral and I couldn't even think of what I was going to say in front of everybody.

I had so many thoughts flying around, but between everything in my mind I couldn't get one thought out. One memory.

[MEMORY]

"_No. I told you I don't want to."_

"_But please _Kakashi_."_

"_I said no, Obito." It was hard to turn down those puppy dog eyes but I had done it before so I could do it again._

_Obito was a 22-year old man but he acted like a 5-year old at a candy store. I have to admit though it was pretty damn cute. I just wish that he would act his age (once in a while) while we were on missions._

"_Fine, be that way but when you want __something__ from me, I'll say no." he turned on his heel and sat on the other side of the fire._

_His face glowed from the light of the fire, his body casting shadows against the cave wall creating all sorts of patterns._

_His goggles, for once, were around his neck and his black eyes were expression less. I have only ever seen them like that when he was deep in thought._

"_Obito?"_

_He looked up. "What?"_

"_What are you thinking about?" I inquired._

"_Nothing that would interest you." He replied looking into the fire._

"_How do you know its not going to interest me if you haven't even told me?" I spoke moving toward him._

"_I can't really tell you anyway…" he looked away from, looking outside into the rain that was coming down fast and hard._

"_What do you-"_

_He turned toward me and cut me off, saying "I would have to show you, ok?" I just nodded not really being able to have any answer to that, but it didn't help that his finger was over my mouth hushing me up._

_Next thing I knew he was holding me in a passionate kiss, straddling my hips._

_I knew where this was going, so I reached my hand to the waistband of his pants, giving them just a little pull to let him know I wanted them off of him._

"_No." he said breaking the kiss. "Your on _bottom_ this time."_

_He shoved me all the way to the ground stealing another kiss from me as I gasped from the sudden movement._

_He slid my vest and shirt off while I helped with his. His fingers ghosted across my skin, teasing me._

_He made a trail of kisses from my mouth to the just above my pants. Every now and then he nipped and sucked at me tender skin, letting me know _HE_ was in control._

_I could feel my pants sliding down and then warmth surrounding my neglected member. His tongue swirled around the tip and down my shaft causing me to moan._

"_O-Obito…please…"_

"_Hmm?" his voice pulsated through my member causing another moan to escape my lips._

"_F-Fuck…fuck me." I wanted him now._

_He flipped me over and stuck on finger in and moved it around._

"_No…just fuck me…no stretching…" I demanded through clenched teeth._

"_You sure? It's going to hurt."_

"_I don't care just do it."_

_He pulled his finger out and adjusted himself in front of me._

_I closed my eyes and took in all the pain and pleasure that ripped through my body._

_I felt like I was being ripped in two, but even through it all the pleasure was so much higher and better that the pain just disappeared._

_Obito grabbed my member and pumped it in time with each thrust._

"_Mhm…faster…harder." I couldn't complete an actually sentence but I tried._

_Obito accepted my plead and went much faster and hard than before, stroking fast and harder. With every thrust he hit my prostate causing me to yell in pleasure._

"_O-Obito…I'm going…" I couldn't hold out much longer, the feeling in the pit of my stomach rising to great amounts._

"_Go ahead…" Obito whispered into my ear, nipping at it as he spoke._

_I came into his hand, I could feel some of it run down my shaft and start to drip onto the floor. _

_I was tightening. I could tell because he was biting my neck causing blood to run down my neck and then my chest. Then he released into me making me yell him name out._

_He pulled out, both of us falling to the floor. He cuddled up to my chest for warmth. The last thing I saw was the flicker of the fire dyeing out and a shadow move at the entrance of the cave, I thought it was just an animal._

_When I woke up in the morning I saw blood, lots of it, splattered across the walls and floor. Covering the ceiling of the cave. I got up and looked around for Obito but he was nowhere to be seen. I tried not to think of the worst possible scenario, but it just kept popping to the front of my mind._

_ I threw on my boxers and pants and ran outside, frantically searching for him. _

I stopped dead in my tracks. There he was, on the ground. So much blood covered him and pooled around his frail-looking body. I knelt down to check his pulse but I already knew the answer. The one I dreaded.

_He was dead and I didn't wake up to help him, to save his life._

_ I went back in to grab all of our stuff. I headed back out and grabbed him._

_ The mission was done. I couldn't finish it without a comrade, it was just too dangerous. _

_ I thought of many things on the way back to the Leaf Village but couldn't answer and of the questions I had._

[MEMOREY END]

I wish I would have known that I love him more than anything else before he was gone. But as they say you don't know what you have until it's gone. Although he is never actually gone to me, he stays in my heart always and sometimes I swear I see him running around acting like a little kid again.


End file.
